crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Power Rangers
Seed information, except for Akemi Hori The Power Rangers are a group of students at Whateley who live for animé. They have every episode of every show they can possibly obtain. Some have taught themselves Japanese and Mandarin Chinese in order to get the full unadulterated experience from these. They are known for their unusual clothing and hair styles. Many of them have tried to make their powers match those of their heroes, sometimes with tragic or comical results. They are the epitome of don’t have a life. They are certain to the point of obsession that there is an animé world somewhere in space or in the many unexplored dimensions where their anime fantasies are or will come to life. And after careful consideration and observation, they have found one. Right here in Whateley! Or at least someone who can take them there. Michael ‘Akira’ Parsons spotted her the first day as he was heading to supper. He had shown up a day early to get a good room. (His parents had thrown him out for being what they called a lazy bum and trouble maker. He had gotten picked up for operating a motorcycle without a license and spent a lot of time hogging the TV in search of more anime). There she was. He couldn’t believe his eyes at first. But the more he studied her, the more certain he was that she had to be the real thing. But many experiences with rude jokers had taught him caution. He would not move until he could get the others together and get their opinions before they made their move. First he would get the others and together they would discover the truth. Of course, the others were doubtful too. Each of them had to observe her. Great difficulties had to be overcome as it was discovered that there was another who needed investigating also. This one was mysterious, but it was decided in long debate that she probably wasn’t suitable. She would be put on the list of possibilities and observed as was convenient. Fortunately, there seemed to be no lack of observers for her. Reports would be continuous. None of them were as convinced as Michael that the first one was who they thought she might be, but they were becoming more than a little desperate in their searches. For some like Michael, this would be the last year here. Then they would be on their own. Their hopes diminishing greatly each year. A final meeting, and it was decided that they would have to contact her and try to learn the truth. Three were chosen to do this. The leader of the group would be Michael as he had been the first to find her. The other two would be Linda ‘Nahga’ Kirkpatrick and Thomas ‘Hiroshi’ Harris. Their job was to contact her and discover the truth. Was this strange girl known as ‘Tennyo’ actually the real Ryoko, or a clever fake? Members *Akemi HoriThe Devil's Dance: Part One (Japanese exchange student, code name "unpronounceable") Class of 2007 *Akira TK motorcycle fanatic, wants to move to an animé dimension Class of 2008 *Nahga Exemplar and cold-wizard, the sane member of the group Class of 2009 *Hiroshi Devisor, built his own battlesuit *Zaiyan Goku-energizer for strength, speed, durability. Strong death-wish. Class of 2010 *Ash Has pokeballs, summons Pokemon! (Manifestor) : End seed information References Category:Cliques Category:2005 bible Category:Power Rangers